


The Wrong Time

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Divergent, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Erections, Love, Making Love, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve has an awkward reaction to Natasha's body.





	1. It's A Hard Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who may be curious, this fic is not a part of my The Soldier Meets The Spy series that I am currently writing. It's just an idea that came to me after having seen an old Romanogers textpost on Tumblr. Happy reading!

* * *

 

 

It happened when they were under attack by the Winter Soldier. Steve had pulled Natasha and Sam out of the car right before it flipped out of control and they all slid across the road on his shield. Sam rolled off, but the other two managed to stay on.

As they slid on the shield, Steve kept both hands on either side of Natasha to make sure neither of them would fall off. There was a protective instinct that all men had towards women and Steve was no different. He knew that she could take care of herself, but Natasha was his partner and had been for a couple of years now. Naturally, her well being was important to him, even more than his own.

Not only that, but after the discussion he had with her in the guest room of Sam's house, Steve felt even more protective of her. Natasha was a pillar of strength to him and he'd never seen her waver or uncertain until earlier today. The simple fact that she even _allowed_ herself to be vulnerable in his presence spoke volumes and endeared her all the more to him.

Steve had a feeling that Natasha knew this and it would likely remain an unspoken, but accepted thing between them.

By the time the shield slid to a halt, Natasha had her gun ready and Steve was about to get up. He'd had been lying at an awkward angle with his entire body half on top of Natasha's. It certainly wasn't intentional, but he didn't budge until he was sure it'd be safe to find cover for the two of them. He was not going to risk Natsha becoming injured.

Then, before they could move to a concealed position, Steve felt himself grow hard and push into Natasha's backside.

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself. This was really **not** the time to be getting a hard on. Their lives were in danger for goodness' sake! And this had never happened in any of their previous missions! Although, Steve had never been lying _on top_ of Natasha during any space of time during those other missions.

Nevertheless, it was awkward. The supersoldier shifted his body so that Natasha wouldn't feel it, but when she stiffened, he knew it was too late.

"Are you _kidding_ me, Rogers?" She hissed and half turned to give him an incredulous stare that would have been hilarious if it weren't for the dangerous situation they were currently in.

"Sorry. It just...happened." Steve felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment. What he would have given to be somewhere else right now.

There was silence for a moment and Steve wondered if Natasha was contemplating shooting him in the groin or making a joke about it. To his surprise, she did neither. Instead, Natasha rolled her hips back, brushing her backside against his length. She hummed playfully. "I'm guessing this started when I jumped into your lap in the car. Arousal from the thrill of danger. Nice."

Steve swore right then and there that he was going to have a nosebleed out of pure shock. "N-Nat..."

The redhead laughed and pecked her partner's cheek, moving her hips back again in torturously slow circles - _dear, God,_ she was trying to drive him crazy. "Don't apologise. You know I liked it, but now is just not the time."

Steve nodded slowly, not exactly sure what to say, but he settled with, "Yeah."

The Hydra agents were coming closer and their attention turned to the danger they were in. Quickly, Steve and Natasha moved from their position and got out of the open space.

One fleeting thought came to Steve's mind, though. He knew his partner very well and when she said "Now is just not the time," he had a feeling that she planned to address the situation with his erection later. With that realization in mind, Steve was very determined to get them out of this, alive.

 

 


	2. It's A Wet Thing

 

It was raining outside. Steve left his windows open because they had been made in such a way that the water wouldn't come into his apartment. So there was a nice, fresh rain smell in his place. He loved the smell of rain. It made him think of everything becoming clean, having a new beginning.

Steve had been drinking a cup of tea - it was some odd stuff called kombucha that Natasha had gotten him into, and it was actually pretty good - when there was a knock on his door. Frowning, he set the cup down and walked over to look through the peephole.

To his surprise, there was a shivering wet redhead rubbing her shoulders on the other side. Quickly, Steve unlocked the door and opened it, pulling her inside. "Nat...what the hell? You're soaked through!"

She laughed and gave him a smirk. "Ha, you're always the observant one, Steve. Usually, I keep my umbrella in my car, but for some reason, I took it out."

Steve hurried to the hall closet to get her a couple of towels and a blanket. "You didn't have a poncho or anything like that?"

"A poncho? Not my style."

"Come on, Nat. Ponchos may not be fashionable, but they keep the rain off of you."

"Well, considering how much I _like_ being wet, I don't mind it a bit."

There was something undeniably sexual in the way she said those words that made Steve's hands still and he breathed in sharply. Words failed him and he slowly closed the closet door. Natasha liked to say flirtatious things like this to him all the time, but that didn't make her any less tempting.

By the time he turned around to face her, his eyes widened at the sight. Natasha had taken off her clothes and dropped them on the rug. Every inch of her was wet and there was no way he could tear his eyes away. The lighting in the room was a bit dim, so he could see shadows on her skin.

Steve knew that he should look away. After all, Natasha was his friend. She deserved more than to be ogled by him...yet, the expression on her face and the brazen way she she stood told Steve that she _wanted_ him to look.

"And now," she said with a sigh, "we can finally have that discussion about what happened on the highway."

He came closer until they were only inches apart. "You didn't come here to talk."

Natasha smiled at him and grazed his jaw with her fingers. "No, I was thinking we could kill some of the sexual tension between us." Then, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

Steve kissed her back with equal fervor and buried a hand in her wet hair. The feel of his clothes rubbing against her nether region made Natasha's eyes roll in the back of her head. She never realised how sexy that could be. Although, she hadn't come here to dry hump him; she wanted him naked, too. So, she started tugging his shirt off in determination.

Silently, Natasha undressed him, placing hot kisses on different areas of his skin. When Steve was fully naked, he picked her up and carried her into his room, kissing her softly.

When they reached the bed, Steve laid her down and covered her body with his. He kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. "I should have known you felt the same way," he said in a playful whisper.

"Of course I have. I've wanted this for a long time," Natasha said in between kisses. "But I never let myself reach you because I didn't think I was good enough for you. I didn't want to corrupt you." She looked away for a moment and closed her eyes.

"Nat-"

"I don't care anymore. If the world laughs at us, scorns us or hates us for being together, fuck them. I'm done holding back my feelings for you. I can't fight it anymore and I refuse to."

Steve's heart pounded hearing those words from her mouth. "I think we can agree on that," he replied before pressing his lips to hers again. His hand ran down her collarbone, resting on her breasts. She mewled and arched her back as he kneaded the soft flesh, but she wasn't going to lie there and let him have all of the fun. Natasha reached down and took his shaft in her hand and rubbed her thumb along the tip.

"Mm, I knew you'd be big. After the way you felt against me that day, I couldn't _wait_ to see what you'd be like up close." Natasha stroked him, delighting in the way he groaned and thrusted his hips in response to her ministrations.

Steve reciprocated and ran his hand under her backside, slowly sliding them up until he pushed a digit into her center. Natasha gasped sharply and her grip on his shaft tightened considerably. They both moaned from the gentle invasion of their bodies and continued pushing, exploring.

Natasha's thighs trembled as Steve moved his thumb against that special button of nerves inside her core. She began fidgeting and twitching the more he touched it, her walls squeezing down harder and harder on him.

For several minutes, this went on, both went on teasing each other until Steve was forced to pull away from her. "As amazing as your hand feels on me, I'd prefer to be inside of you instead." He covered her hand with his and kissed the knuckles softly.

Then he maneuvered over her and pushed into her warm depths. Natasha huffed and rolled her eyes in the back of her head from the power of the thrust. Instantly, her legs were wrapped around Steve's waist and she met his hips with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

Steve nipped at Natasha's breasts, knowing how that was a sensitive spot for many women - it also helped that he accidentally overheard her speaking to Maria about how her breasts were sensitive and wished that she had someone to massage them for her.

Who knew that listening in on a conversation could be so profitable to him in the future?

The redhead beneath him whimpered and dug her hand into his blond hair, pulling it as he made love to her breasts. Steve felt Natasha's fingers scratch his back. In a lustful haze, she moaned, " _Oh,_ _Steve, more._ I'm so close."

Taking her legs in his hands, Steve held them up a few inches higher and snapped his hips forward. He pushed and pushed, entering her as deeply as he could each time. Eventually, he was rewarded by a sharp gasp and Natasha's petals began fluttering around him so rapidly that he thought he'd die from the pleasure of it. Together, they hit their orgasm and an exultant rush swept through them.

Time passed and they breathed heavily, riding out the wave of passion that filled them. When Steve was finally able to move, he slowly pulled his flaccid member from Natasha's core, making her sigh softly. With her lips swollen from kissing, that red hair fanned out among the pillow and a tiny smile on her face, she looked utterly beautiful.

Then it occurred to Steve that Natasha might need aftercare, so he kissed her forehead and started to get up. "I'm going to get a washcloth."

"No, stop. I don't care about that. Right now, I just want to sleep next to you. We can shower later, but please stay in bed with me." Natasha held her hands out to Steve and he couldn't ignore the tugging at his heart from her earnest plea.

"Okay." He let her pull him back down to the bed, taking her into his arms and holding her close.

Being like this with Natasha felt so right, like he truly belonged here with her. Before sleep overtook him, Steve swore to himself that this would  **not**  be a one time thing. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [Tumblr](http://greenfleeze.tumblr.com) or my [Instagram](http://instagram.com/first_lady_romanogers) if you'd like to say hello!


End file.
